


Jedi and A Stormtrooper

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: The Phoenix Five families [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Finnrey, Fluffy, I Tried, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jedi, Miscarriage, No Smut, Pregnant, Rey is a Skywalker, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: when Rey returns back from training with Jedi master Luke Skywalker, she meets up with Finn again, who had just woken up. she starts to fall for him, but will he fall for her?





	Jedi and A Stormtrooper

Rey stepped out of the falcon. She had been training for the past few months with Luke Skywalker, who she recently found out was her father, she was now very powerful In the ways of the force. But she still hoped Finn had woken up.

She was surrounded by pilots, and officers. But there was only one person she wanted to find. Finn. She knew who to ask to find him, she looked around for Poe, who was flirting with a female pilot she had never seen before.

( This timeline overlaps with "A Rebel Friendship" this is before they married, or Jess was shot down. This is before their date. The force awakens actually happened right after Jess got back, but I was to lazy to write that stuff)

"Poe?" He looked over and saw Rey, the girl looked over too.

"I'll talk to you later Jess." He have her a kiss on the forehead and she waved good bye to him.

"Girlfriend?" Rey asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Jess, she is my girlfriend. What is it?" 

"I'm looking for Finn, has he woken up yet?" She asked, hoping he would be awake. 

"Yeah, he woke up about 2 months ago. Wanna see him?" Rey was ecstatic when she heard him, he lead her over to a big room, with a few people standing in it, but she immediately recognised Finn.

"Finn!" He turned around when he heard Rey, he saw and ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh Rey!" He ran over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Finn!" She said as she hugged back.  
"so, uh do you wanna go on a date?" Finn just asked Rey, out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhhh?" Finn looked at his hand, for what reason Rey didn't know.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Rey arched her eye brow in confusion. He wanted to go on a date, with me? 

"I'd love to." Rey smiled at him. He smiled back.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Later that day...

"Hey, so uh, what do I do, for a date?" Finn asked Poe.

"Just talk to her,  be nice, go to the garden. Something like that" Poe replied. Just then Jess walked in with a smile. 

"Hey Poe. Hey Finn, oh Rey is waiting for you outside." Jess said as she sat next to Poe, and he put his arm around her. 

"Ok, thanks-uh-"

"Jess."

"Thanks Jess." Finn walked out and saw Rey sitting on a bench.

"Hi." She looked over and saw Finn, who had a really goofy grin. But she thought it was cute.

Rey got up and Finn took her hand, and they started walking to the garden. They really didn't talk much, so it was kinda awkward. Finn decided to break the silence

"So, what was training like?" 

"Hard, I had to wake up early each day, and train till late in the night. Mostly lightsaber training, and sometimes combat" Rey responded. 

"And, what was it like when you woke up?" Rey asked.

"It was weird. I didn't know where I was, because we'll, you know what happened. I asked Poe where you were, and he told me you had left to find Luke."

Rey blushed when he said he asked about her. 

"Are Jedi still not allowed to have relationships?" Finn asked. Rey sighed.

"I'm not sure, I never asked. But for now, I'm sure master Skywalker will let it slide." Rey kissed Finn's cheek. He blushed. It was very dark outside, so they figured it was late. They had walked almost 2 miles away from the base. They were both very tired, and didn't think they could walk back with out falling asleep on the trail. They decided to find somewhere to sleep.

Rey rested her head on Finn's chest, and fell asleep within 10 minutes. Finn stared into the stars for a while, but soon fell asleep as well.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

Next morning...

"Call off the search, I found them." Poe said into his comm. Last night Rey and Finn had gone missing, and early in the morning, a few pilots where sent to find them. Jess was with Poe when they went searching, since she refused to go without him. Jess tapped Finn and Rey with her shoe, which  woke them up.

"What?" Rey said as she fluttered her eyes open. She saw Poe and Jess with serious faces staring down at the two.

"Do you know how much general Organa worried about you both! She told almost the whole base to look for you, and master Skywalker, completely-" Poe was cut off by Rey

"Master Skywalker is here, oh kriff." She shot up. The others tried to tell her to stop, but she didn't care.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

Rey ran into base to see General Organa and Master Skywalker talking.

They looked over at her and gave Rey a very stern look. Poe, Jess and Finn burst in, panting from running so fast. Rey payed no attention to them. 

"Master Skywalker! I'm so sorry, Finn and I took a walk and we went to far and couldn't come back, I'm so, so sorry." She hoped they weren't to mad. 

"Rey, we aren't mad, just worried, don't do that again" Luke said. 

Geez, he is acting like my dad, I mean, I guess he is the only dad I ever had. 

"Rey, we need to talk to you." Rey froze, they said they weren't mad! Oh I hope they aren't. She walked into Leia's office, and Rey sat in a chair.

"Rey we need to tell you about your family."

"My family? You know who my fiamily is?" Rey asked excitedly.

"Yes we do, but we are going to need you to sit down." Luke said. Rey sat down and looked at Luke.

"So who are my parents? Are they still alive?" Rey questioned. Luke went over to her and sighed.

"One of them are still alive. And I do know who they are." Rey looked at him in amazement. She could finally meet her mother or father, or at least know who they are.

"Rey, I'm your father." Rey's heart stopped. Master Skywalker is my father?! This can't be true!

"No, that's not true, you can't be!" She yelled loud enough for the trio to hear her from outside.

"Rey, sweetheart, It is." Rey started to hyperventilate, and she ran out of the room. Finn Chase's after her as she ran to the garden, Jess and Poe reluctantly following. She sat on a bench and started crying. Finn sat next to her and stroked her messy hair. 

"What's wrong?" Finn asked

"It's my family." Rey said.

"What about them? Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yeah, it's Master Skywalker."

"Master skywalker is your dad?!" Finn yelled. Rey nodded, Finn gave her a hug, but she shoved it off.

"I'm not in the mood for hugs." She crossed her arms, got up, and walked away. Finn stared to walk to her, but Poe held him back.

"You need to give her space, wait." Poe said. Finn reluctantly agreed. He sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hand.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

Rey ran into the forest, not wanting to see, let alone talk to anyone. She kept running untill her legs gave out. 

She sat down next to a tall tree, Panting, she sighed.

"Why now, why does he have to tell me now, why did he come back now." She put her head into her hands and cried. She just kept repeating, why, why now. She didn't know if she was happy to have found her father, or to be mad, for the fact that he never came back for her. No one did. As she cried, she sensed someone coming, she got up and turned on her green lightsaber, it's glow lighting up her face and a few trees around her. 

"Rey, it's me." Luke said. She turned off the saber and latched it back on to her belt. Luke looked into her sad eyes, she looked back into his. Rey ran to Luke, tears still bursting out of her eyes. Luke gave her a hug.

"It's ok sweetheart. I'm here." 

Luke stroked her hair, which was in 3 buns, but was now just a frizzy mess (I'm trying to do my hair in the Rey hairstyle, but my hair is naturally puffy and frizzy, sooooo... Yeah)  "Sweetheart, it's ok I'm here." Rey looked up at him. Luke could feel his daughter's sadness, but be sensed something else. "Master- father, who was my mother?" Luke almost didn't want to answer this, but he knew he had to. Rey had the right to know by now. "She was amazing, she was just like you-" 

"Is she still alive?" Rey cut him off, asking another question. "Sweetheart, I'm afraid not. She died only a little while after you were born." Rey burst into tears again, but she also knew he wasn't saying the whole truth. Luke cried, but not as much as his teenage daughter did. "I wish you got to know her better, I miss her too." Luke said. After a few minutes, Rey's crying calmed down. Luke and Rey started to walk back to base.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

Finn saw Rey with Luke, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Rey ran to Finn, he put his arms around her. He asked what had happened, but she didn't feel like talking about it. He didn't ask anymore, he just walked with her around base, keeping Rey company. She was happier now. She felt better.

"Rey?"  Finn said

"Yes." 

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Finn asked with a smile. "I would love to." She smiled at him, and the kept walking. 

Rey and Finn we're back at base, talking. Rey told him about her training and life on Jakku. 

"Rey, how did you live there for 13 years? I couldn't last 13 minutes." Rey laughed at the last comment.

"I worked hard, I scavenged. Unkar gave me rations and water for parts of recked ships. It wasn't easy but I had to do it, even as a kid." Finn looked at her with sorry eyes. She had to live a terrible life, she was taken away from her father, didn't know her family. Well, neither did he.

"What about your life as a kid?" Rey asked. Finn didn't remember much, he didn't want to either.

"Well, I know I was taken when I was 7, they brain washed me of my parents, and if I ever did have a sibling, they made me forget them to. They did it to every kid, made them into monsters. Everyone followed orders with out question, but not me. I had a conscience, I knew what we were doing was wrong. So when I saw my chance to save Poe, and escape, I took it. I'm glad I did, or I may have never met you." Finn leaned in to kiss Rey, she quickly kissed back. "Do you mean, hit you in the face with my staff and for bb-8 to zap you." She smiled and Finn made a funny pouty face. "Yes, that's what I meant. But I still liked you the moment I saw you." Rey kissed him again. 

"So our pasts were bad, but-" Finn said, but was cut off by Rey.

"Our past is our past."

1 week later

Rey and Finn planned a double date with Jess and Poe. They arrived at the garden and Poe put down a blanket for all of them to lie on, it was getting dark, so they started to see stars. 

They talked about their relationships and Rey's jedi training for awhile. After a few hours, Jess and Poe got up and said their goodbyes. Rey and Finn stayed a bit longer.

"Rey?" 

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about marring me?" Rey choked on her jawa juice. 

"What?

"What? Finn, do you seriously just ask if I wanted to marry you?!" Finn just looked at her for a moment, but he soon responded.

"Yes, I did. I know it's crazy, but I really love you." Finn leaned in to kiss her, Rey kissed back but was so unsure if she should say yes. If she did, she would have to tell her family, and that might not end well. If she said no, it would break Finn's heart. She was so conflicted. She pulled away from the kiss, she looked into Finn's puppy dog eyes, so lit up with happiness, she didn't want to put out that flame. Rey felt like throwing up, her emotions filled up her stomach. 

"Finn, I-" an alarm cut her off. Finn's eyes widened, he grabbed her hands and stood up. "I don't need you to-" he didn't care, he held on and started to Run to base. He saw the Pilots, including Jess and Poe running to their X-wings. Before Poe and Jess got to their ships, they ran to each other and hugged, then kissed, they looked at each other and split up.

"Finn! What's going on?!" She said over the loud alarm. "It's an attack!" Finn yelled back. Then Rey Sensed something, but it wasn't First order realted, she felt faint, her head was spinning, and her stomach turning. Finn looked at her. "Rey? Rey are you ok? Rey!" Rey let go of his hand, her body went limp and she fell to the concrete ground, her eyes fell heavy. The last thing she heard was Finn screaming her name, and Finn also yelling for help. 

Finn picked up Rey's Limp body. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he loved her to much to let her go. He ran to the med-bay, he explained what happened and a small hands full of doctors and nurses came to help. Finn prayed for her to be ok. 

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

It had been an hour since Rey had fainted, Finn was starting to worry. Not a single person came out of that room, not one. He also worried about that battle that was going on with the first order. Finn just kept waiting outside the door for someone to say something. Finally, someone walked out, the nurse had a sad expression, Finn's heart dropped to the ground. He new Rey was a fighter, she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. Finn tried to keep his hopes up, though.

The nurse began to speak.

"Is Rey Skywalker your wife, sir?" 

"No, but she is my girlfriend." The nurse nodded, and wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"Is she ok?" Finn asked. The woman looked sad, which made Finn's heart skip a few beats.

"She was 1 Month along in her pregnancy, but sadly we couldn't save the baby." Finn's heart stopped completely. She was pregnant?! 

"We think the cause of it was her training, and stress. We're sorry sir. Would you like to see her?" Finn nodded, she lead him into a room, Rey was on a chair in the middle of it. She had woken up, her eyes where red and puffy. She saw Finn and opened her arms, she wanted a hug. Finn came to her and hugged her, not letting go for awhile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rey had been crying for some time now, Finn was the only one who was comforting her. No one even knew she was pregnant, not even Rey. "I'm so sorry Rey." Rey looked at his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's not your fault, it's mine, if I would have known I wouldn't have trained or stressed out over training, then maybe I wouldn't have miscarried." She started to cry again, Finn stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. 

Just then Luke, Leia, Poe and Jess barged into the room, Luke looked the most worried out of them all. Rey looked up and saw their worried faces. "Dad!" Rey tried to get up, but her stomach was so sore, and it hurt so bad, that standing was a pain. As soon as she got up she held on to her abdomen and fell to the ground again. Luke went over to help her up, but Finn got to her first and helped her to the chair she was on earlier. "Rey, we heard what happened, are you alright?" Rey didn't say anything, but Luke sensed how she felt. She had lost her first child, he felt so bad for her. But he couldn't help but blame himself, he knew something was different about her, she was late to Jedi training, she was throwing up in the morning and she was constantly tired, plus her aura had another color in the center, and usually auras we're only one color. If he had told her something was different, she could've found out and he would've stopped her training.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." 

Jess and Poe knew this was more of a family matter, so they walked out.

A nurse came in to check on Rey, she told Finn and Luke to leave, and they did.

"I'm going to talk to you about your intentions with my daughter." Luke said to Finn. Oh kriff. Finn thought.

"You love my daughter, correct?" Luke asked.

"Yes, with all my heart, I never wanted her to get hurt. And I didn't know this would happen, I never wanted her to be in so much pain, or any pain." Finn wasn't lying, Luke could tell. Finn was still upset. Luke was about to say something else, but the doctor came out from the room.

"Is she ok?" Finn asked. 

"Ms.Skywalker is fine, but it's hard for her stand up, Everytime she tries to clutches her abdomen and falls, she asked for Finn to help her walk." Finn agreed to help and went into the room, Rey was on the chair, her eyes were still red from her tears.

"Rey, the doctor said you need help walking, here." Finn walked over to her, Rey put her arms around his neck and Finn put his arms on her shoulder to keep her up. She winced when she got up, but still kept walking. Every few seconds she would cry in pain, but nonetheless, she stayed strong and stayed up. 

"Finn." Rey whimpered 

"Yes, what wrong?" She let go of Finn, thinking she could stand on her own now. She was wrong, she grabbed her stomach and started to fall, luckily Finn caught her. "It hurts." 

"The doctor said you will feel better soon. Just keep trying." Rey got up and kept walking. 

Eventually, her stomach didn't hurt so bad, and she could walk with out Finn helping her.

"Thank you." Rey said, Finn gave her a sweet smile. The doctor came back in and told her to sit down. Finn gave her a kiss and left.

Rey was released from the med-bay about a day later, her stomach felt much better, and she could walk. Finn and Rey went for a walk around the base, they made sure not to go to far this time. The doctors said walking would help any pain she might have, every few minutes Rey would start to groan in pain, but it wasn't as bad as it was the day before.

"Rey, do you remember yesterday, before the alarm went off?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I think, you asked me to... Marry you." Rey realized what he was going to ask.

"So, what do you say?" Finn asked, his eyes were wide with excitement. Rey sighed, not sure what to do. The emotions came back like yesterday. She finally reached a decision.

"Yes!" Finn smiled and picked her up. She started to groan, so Finn put her down. "You ok?" Finn asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I love you."

"Love you too."

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

When they walked back to base, what seemed like the entire resistance was looking at Rey and Finn. They saw all eyes on them, which made them stop.

"Congrats!" Jess yelled. Finn looked at Rey in confusion, how did they know?

"Um, how did you know we got engaged?"

"Engaged?! We thought you two just started dating!" Jess said. Rey and Finn felt completely embarrassed. They didn't know. Oh no.

"Finn!" Luke yelled. This is gonna be not going to be good. Finn thought.

"You guys got engaged! Congrats!" Poe yelled. Rey blushed at the fact they didn't know about the engagement, only that they were dating. Now Luke was talking to Finn, probably a talk similar to the talk they had when she was in the med-bay. She hoped Luke wasn't to mean to Finn. 

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

The whole day people came up to Rey, saying their congratulations, Rey didn't like this much. She hoped that her and Finn could say something, instead of Rey accidentally saying that they were engaged. Soon, she felt like she was being choked, she wanted to push everything away, all she heard was congratulations from every pilot, every Commander, every lieutenant. 

Finn saw her, she was out of breath.

"Rey, are you ok?" He took her hand and walked her outside. She started to calm down. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone keeps crowding me, they keep saying 'congrats', and I know they are being nice, but it's to much, and when I walk away but more people come. I can't take it anymore!" Rey started to cry into Finn's shoulder.

"Rey, it's ok, I know it's hard. But we are gonna get through it." 

"So when should we have the wedding?" Rey asked. Finn thought for a second. "How about, a month, or two?" Rey looked at him with a surprised face. "A month? Are you sure that's long enough?"

"Do we need a lot of time? We can  have the ceremony here, you don't like to wear dresses, and we aren't going to invite allot of people." Rey thought about what Finn just said, it made sense now that he said it. "I guess your right." Rey's comm started to beep a few moments later. 

"Hello?" Rey said.

"You are needed by the launch Bay." From what Rey could tell, it was Poe's voice.

"Bye Finn, love you." Rey gave him a kiss and walked off.

"Love you too." 

Poe asked Rey if she could train a couple of kids to be pilots. She agreed to help, but she didn't even know the kids names.

When she got to the launch pad, a few kids were standing near some old simulators, she saw Poe talking to them. They saw Rey and stopped talking.

"Hi. I'm Rey, I guess I'm your teacher now." She smiled, and the kids smiled back. "Rey, this is Mattis Banz, Lorica Demaris, Sari Nadle, Dec Ha." Poe pointed to each kid as he said their names. Poe walked over to Rey and told her what to do.

"Ok, pair up, and one of you will have to go alone, but you will re-group. Go to a simulator and begin. I trust you know what to do." The kids nodded at Rey and paired up, Dec was the only single kid, but he didn't care. They went into their simulations.

Rey looked at a data-pad in her hand, it had the screens of the simulators on it, and camera footage of the kids. The kids were all very good at flying.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

"Good job kids. Take a break. Re-group in 5." Rey smiled, for the first time in her life, she felt useful.

Next morning...

Rey's eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them, she didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to.

She got dressed when she started to feel sick. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

When Rey felt better, she washed her mouth and got out of her room.

She walked down the hall and saw Finn waving at her. "Rey!" He yelled. She ran over to him. "Hey, you ok? I was going to talk to you earlier, but I heard you throwing up. What's wrong?" Rey didn't know, she guessed because yesterday she had some food that wasn't right. "Probably just a little food poisoning, nothing that serious." Finn nodded. 

"So, do you know where you want to have the wedding?" He asked.

"Yeah, outside, on the garden." Finn took out a piece of paper and wrote that down, he was about to say something, but then his comm went off.

"Sorry Rey, have to take this. I'll see you later, love you." He got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Rey sighed and went back to her room.

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

Next morning...

Rey woke up late, and threw up. Again. Oh no, no, no. I can't be?! Can I?  
Rey thought. She hoped not, but just in case she took at test out of the drawers, and hoped that a piece of plastic wouldn't change her life.

What am I going to do? Rey looked at the test in her hand. Positive. She didn't want Finn, or anyone else to know. Not yet. 

I'm getting married, and having a baby. Best year ever. Rey thought.

Today was Rey and Finn's wedding, they were both so exited. And Rey was so excited that she threw up, well that's not the only reason. ( What? I can be funny...ish) Rey still hadn't told anyone about the baby, she hadn't started to show as well, she thought that maybe when it was a little noticable that she would say something. 

Somehow, Jess got Poe to get the dresses and suits, and somehow Jess got Rey to wear a dress. Poe dropped Rey's dress by her door when he heard Rey throwing up. "Rey? Are you alright?" He yelled from outside the door. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She yelled back, Poe didn't really believe her, but he didn't have time to question her. Rey felt a little better, and her stomach wasn't turning anymore, she got out of the bathroom to get her dress. It was really simple, it was kinda short, well, shorter than most wedding dresses. It didn't have sparkles or lace, Rey liked that it was so simple. If she had to wear a dress, this one was the only one.

Rey put it on and looked in the mirror, she smiled. She was getting married, and that was something she never imagined happing to her, let alone have a baby. 

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

The ceremony was small, only her family and closest friends were there. Luke, Leia, Jess, Poe and she sorta kinda wished Ben (her cousin) was there, but then again, she also didn't want him to. Soft wedding music started to play as Rey took her father's hand. "I love you Daddy." Rey said, she knew that she was a little too old for her to be calling him that, but she skipped that stage as a child, when she was on jakku she had no Father, but now, she had a whole family. "I love you too sweetheart." Luke gave Rey a kiss on her forehead, She smiled. 

Luke looked as his daughter one more time before they started to walk down the isle. Jess smiled at her friend getting married, and Poe gave Finn a thumbs up. As Rey reached the alter, Finn turned around and saw Rey, she looked beautiful. Finn couldn't help but smile at her.

(I'm gonna say this again, I don't know how ceremonies  go so I'm gonna skip that)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said (one last thing, I also don't know their religion, so I'm just gonna use priest)  Finn leaned in to kiss Rey, as they kissed, Finn pulled her into a tight hug. Once they stopped kissing, Rey said "Don't hold on to tight." Finn arched his left eye brow. "Why? I just married the love of my life and I can't hug her to tight?" Rey sighed, guess now was a good time to tell him. "Finn, I'm pregnant." Finn's dark brown eyes widened, then he held on to her again. "I'm gonna be a dad!" Finn yelled, all eyes went to the embarrassed couple. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled that." 

After Luke gave Finn an hour long talk on being a father, and Jess explaining to Poe why she wanted children, then Poe freaking the kriff out, Rey and Finn could finally relax. "Rey?" Finn asked

"Yes?"

"What about names?" Rey thought for a second. "I'm only 1 month, I don't think names are a must right now." 

"Oh c'mon, I have already thought of 4 names." Finn pleaded.

"Fine."

"For a girl, Luka or Rinna, and for a boy Jacen or Anakin." (I actually really don't like the legend stories, no offense, but I couldn't think of any other names, lol) "We are not naming our child Anakin, but I like Rinna and Jacen." 

"Rinna or Jacen it is." Finn smiled at the fact that he got to name his unborn child. 

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️

"So, Rey, what is it like being pregnant? I was asking Poe if he would want a kid, but he just fainted then once he woke up, freaked out." Jess said, Rey laughed at that last part.  
"It's ok so far, I mean, throwing up all morning and feeling really tired all the time, it's hard but I know it will all be worth it. Oh and you can't fly." Jess considered the last part, her and Poe liked to sneak out and fly each night, but if she had a child, even after they were born, she wouldn't have time for that. "Guess I could wait a while." ( By awhile she means about 3 years.) "Jess!" Poe called. 

"Bye Rey." Jess waved good bye and ran off to her Fiance. 

Rey started to walk around the base, she would have been training around now, but Leia gave Luke and Rey strict orders for her not to train. Rey didn't want a repeat of last time, she still hadn't gotten over it. 

Rey went back to her and Finn's room, Finn was instructing the young trainies that Rey, again, couldn't train. She lied down on the bed. She put her hand over her still flat stomach, she could tell that there was a slight increase in her weight, but so far, not by much. She wished the baby was old enough so that she could use the force and communicate with him or her. But for now, she just put her hand on her belly and wondered if she would have a girl or boy.

"Hi Rinna, I can't believe your finally here." Rey said as she held her newborn baby girl in her arms. She had Finn's dark brown eyes, Rey's face shape, and a mix of her and Finn's skin tone. She certainly had Finn's hair as well, but it was straighter, like Rey's. Finn looked at his two girls, he had never felt so happy. The first order had tourtured him more than most troopers, because every time they tried to brainwash him, he always had a memory of his family or loved ones. The first order could never erase Rey and Rinna from his mind. "Love you." Finn said, looking at the two. "Love you too." Finn gave his wife a kiss, then his daughter one as well. Rinna started to drift asleep again. "You think she will be a Jedi?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I can sense it." She kissed Rinna's head again. "Love you sunshine."


End file.
